Many types of devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, and other computing, communication, and entertainment devices increasingly offer more functions, applications, and features which are beneficial to a user, and can enhance one's personal time as well as work and social activities. For example, not only can a mobile phone be used for text, email, and voice communications, but may also be used for entertainment, such as to listen to music, surf the Internet, watch video content, gaming, and for photo and video imaging. Similarly, a portable tablet device may be utilized for email, browser, navigation, and other computing applications, as well as for the various entertainment and photo features. In addition to the many computing, communication, and entertainment applications that are available to a user of a mobile phone or tablet device, a seemingly unlimited number of third-party applications and features are also available for download to a device.
Parents of younger children that do not yet have their own mobile phones often find that a child wants to “play” with their phone to play games, take pictures, listen to music, and other activities. Typically, a parent may pass his or her phone to a young child in the back seat of the car while driving to keep the child entertained. The parent may not know then what features and applications the child access on the device, such as a Web browser or unintentionally accessing an email application, or which device settings may have been changed, such as audio settings, alarm settings, calendar notices, and the like.